Suicide is Murder
by NikiD1233
Summary: A one-shot about suicide. Today is Suicide Prevention Day, and may all those who have committed suicide rest in peace.
1. Words

_**Idiot**_

He carves it onto his forehead with a razor.

The kids tell him he's an _**idiot**_ every single day, even the smart kids everybody else picks on.

The teachers whisper it behind his back.

He has trouble doing math, because his dyslexia makes it hard to read the problems.

He can't read, because his dyslexia makes the letters spin around the page.

He can't focus, because he has ADHD.

But the kids don't know that, because an _**idiot **_is all they see.

_**Loser**_

He carves it onto his left hand.

The kids don't forget to remind him of this.

He doesn't have friends at school, because he's a monster magnet, and that will just get his friends hurt.

He doesn't have a girlfriend, even though the girls throw themselves at him and the shy girls secretly like him, because the girl he loved died over the summer fighting Mother Earth.

But they don't know that's why he pushes them away, and they are angry about that, so they call him a _**loser**__._

_**Freak**_

He carves it onto his right forearm.

The kids hiss it at him as he walks down the halls.

They don't know that this _**freak **_fought in two wars and saved the world.

_**Weak**_

He carves it onto his bicep.

They tell him how _**weak **_he is every day as they push him around, because he doesn't fight back.

They don't know that he doesn't fight back because he doesn't want to hurt them.

That they may hurt him every day, but he won't be like them.

They don't know that _**weak **_guy is the strongest hero.

_**Worthless**_

He carves it onto shoulder.

That's what the kids at school tell him every day.

"_You are __**worthless**__."_

Because he isn't a part of any clubs, because he doesn't want the friends he will make to get hurt.

Because he doesn't join a sports team, because if he joins the swim team it will be unfair.

It doesn't matter that he saved the world, that the people he loves and cares for tell him how much he is worth as often as they can, because just one negative comment takes all of that away.

All they will ever see is how _**worthless **_he is.

_**Unloved**_

He carves it onto his chest.

The kids taunt him, telling him _nobody loves him_.

The gods are too busy to spend time with their hero, and they couldn't even if they wanted to.

His friends don't have time for him.

His mentor has new heroes to train, and can't take the time to talk to him that much anymore.

His mom is busy with her own, new, normal family, and he doesn't want them to get hurt because of him.

His dad is the god of the seas, he can't interfere in his life, even if all he wants to do is tell him how much he loves his son.

The girl he loves is dead.

He feels _**unloved.**_

_**Believe**_

He _**believes **_the words are true.

_**Six**_

That's how many times he slashed his wrists to end his life.

_**Found**_

When the man who works the attendance office comes up to his dorm to see why he isn't in class, he can't help but let out a scream.

Because on the floor is the eighteen-year old boy that was bullied every single day, and nobody bothered to help.

And he is lying in a pool of his own blood.

He _**found **_the boy, but it was how nobody would want to find him.

_**Tears**_

His mother breaks down in _**tears**_, because maybe if she called him more often, he wouldn't have killed himself.

The gods shed golden _**tears**_, because they couldn't save their hero when he needed them most.

His friends burn his shroud, _**tears**_ spilling down their cheeks, because they could have helped him, they could have called, but they didn't.

His mentor sheds his _**tears **_in privacy, because he didn't find the time for his favorite student, and he feels like it's his fault his student killed himself.

His dad breaks down, _**tears **_spilling, and it seems as if they will never stop. The waves crash on the shores, it's raining, and he doesn't care. His favorite son is dead, his favorite son killed himself, and he couldn't help him, he couldn't be a father to him.

The girl he loves sheds _**tears **_of joy, because yes, he did suffer, but she is finally reunited with the boy she loves.

_**Tears **_are falling because he didn't kill himself, he was murdered by words.

_**Murdered**_

The kids are guilty.

They told him he was an _idiot_, a _loser,_ a_ freak,__ weak, worthless, unloved. _

They _**murdered **_him with their words.

_**Percy Jackson**_

He thought he was an _idiot._

He was _**smarter **_than you could ever imagine.

He thought he was a _loser._

He was a _**hero**_.

He thought he was a _freak._

He was _**unique**_.

He thought he was _weak._

He was the _**strongest **_hero ever known.

He though he was _worthless._

He was the most _**important **_person in history.

He thought he was _unloved._

He was _**loved **_beyond belief.

He was _**Percy Jackson**__**.**_

* * *

**Words hurt. Words _kill _people sometimes. Because no matter what people say, somebody pushed a person to kill themselves. That person was _murdered. _So I ask of you all, please think before you speak, and don't talk negatively about people, whether it be to their face or behind their back, because you don't know whether your words will kill them.**

**This is my one-shot for suicide prevention day, and I hope you all found some meaning in it. Thank you for reading, because this was very important. **


	2. Important, PLEASE Read

Hey everybody, NikiD1233 here.

Since today is Suicide Prevention Day, I posted this one shot.

I just want to say to those of you out there who have considered suicide:  
**It's okay to ask for help.**

In case ANYBODY feels like they are about to commit suicide, this is the Suicide Hotline, call them, because it WILL help:

**1** - **800**** – ****273**** – ****8255**

Also know, if you ever feel like you need to talk to somebody, I am just a PM away. If you have a twitter, you can DM me, and if you have a Tumblr, you can message me (NikiD1233 is still my username).

I'm here for you.

Bye everybody.

~NikiD1233


End file.
